And to Think It All Started With A Sentence
by hottee39
Summary: Yuuram. Mix a blackout, a blonde mazoku, a double-black king who is in denial and hates boys, a great sage, a box of twister, and what do you get? A horny Yuuri of course!


**Title:**** And to Think It All Started With A Sentence**

**Author:**** hottee39**

**Rating:**** Pg-13 +**

**Summary:**_**Yuuram. Mix a blackout, a blonde mazoku, a double-black king who is in denial and hates boys, a great sage and a box of twister, and you get a horny Yuuri! **__****_

* * *

And to think it all started with a sentence.

Yuuri really ought to think before speaking.

* * *

Wolfram had followed Yuuri back to Earth, claiming he wanted to ensure Yuuri didn't cheat on him. It was a first, that Yuuri had voluntarily (don't include the threats) allowed Wolfram to follow him back to Earth without any real reason or mission, although the blonde prince did have a personal mission of keeping Yuuri's eyes off skirts and other pretty boys. Murata suspected that Saralegui was responsible for making the blonde even more protective against pretty boys. Anyway the geeky Great Sage found the turn of events amusing and decided to come along just for the fun of it.

However, when they did return, they found out that the Shibuya household had suffered a blackout. No electricity was available and a heavy storm was pouring outside. The Shibuya parents were out for dinner and Shori was with Bob. That only left the three of them stuck in the house. Not a problem since they could pretty much handle themselves.

They were sitting in the living room, with several candles alight around the room. There was absolutely nothing to do as they sat on the sofa and stared at each other. Wolfram stared at Yuuri. Yuuri stared at Wolfram. Murata stared at Yuuri. Yuuri stared at Murata. Murata stared at Wolfram. Wolfram stared at Yuuri. Yuuri stared at Wolfram. Murata stared at Yuuri. Yuuri stared at Murata. Murata stared at Wolfram. Wolfram was still staring at Yuuri.

Silence reigned the atmosphere...

"Argh! I can't take it anymore; I'm so bored!!" Yuuri stood up abruptly and stretched his arms back. He caught the other two's attention at his sudden motion. He never felt worse than death itself sitting in this eerie silence, in the blackest of nights, with no one but his annoying friend and his more annoying fiancé. The never-ending silence was eating at him inside out and if he did not do anything soon he would probably kill himself in the process! Huh? Wait. Did he just admit that the blonde was his fiancé? The boredom had made him insane. Coincidentally, as if the gods had answered his cry, a box fell out of the cabinet behind his back, perking the blonde's interest and intriguing the four-eyed's mind.

What they didn't count on, unfortunately, was that coincidences could be fatal.

A game box fell out onto the floor. Upon closer inspection, the name of the game was called 'Twister'.

"Well Shibuya seems like the gods have saved us all!" The Great Sage exclaimed out loud, swiping the box away from his friend's vision. Yuuri was standing still, gazing hesitantly at the white box with coloured dots as decoration.

"What's that?" Wolfram's first words since he came here seemed to cut through the silence and had Yuuri's sole attention on him. Watching emerald eyes observing the fascinating box, Yuuri scratched his scalp wondering how to answer him. He knew how twister games usually turned out and he did not want to explain it Wolfram since the double-black king felt extreme dislike for the infernal thing. If he had his way, Wolfram would never find out. Of course, Yuuri didn't.

"It's called Twister, Lord Von Bielefeld." Even though Murata had a talent for disguising his intentions under his words, Yuuri appeared to acquire super sense and knew where his scheming friend was heading.

"Twister?" He had to admit though that a curious Wolfram emitted the most adorable voice. _GYAH! Wolfram is not adorable!_

"It's nothing Wolfram! Don't listen to him!"

"My, my, Shibuya, defensive are we?"

"Why can't I listen to him?"

"You just can't! And you! Shut up Murata!"

"What did I do? I was just going to explain to him the rules of the games."

"You hiding something from me, are you Yuuri?!"

"No! I'm not!

"It's really simple. Two or more people can play this game."

"I'm listening."

"No! Wolfram don't!"

"One person would spin the wheel here and will instruct the player to place a part of his limb on a certain colour."

"That's all?"

"We don't need to play the game. It's really boring."

"Yuuri. You were complaining about not doing anything earlier. At least we got something to do now."

"But it's boring and it would make me even more bored so there's basically no point."

"Well think of it as entertaining your fiancé. That's something you should do."

"Come on Shibuya! One game wouldn't hurt! Besides, Lord Von Bielefeld has yet to know of this Earth game yet. It would serve as an enriching lesson." With the way the light glinted off the bespectacled boy's glasses, Yuuri regretted ever agreeing.

* * *

And to think it all started with a sentence.

Yuuri really ought to think before speaking.

* * *

Yuuri and Wolfram had their limbs crossing each other and their bodies twisted in weird ways. Murata was having fun watching them squirm. It was a plus that Wolfram never liked to give up and the blonde would never ever forgive Yuuri if he were to give up too, which made Yuuri afraid to just fake a lost. The mazoku prince has sharp eyes. Murata pushed his glasses against his bridge. Maybe he could afford to have a bit more fun with them.

"Shibuya, your left leg on green."

"Lord Von Bielefeld, your right hand on green."

"Right leg on red."

"Left hand on green." Wolfram had to move under Yuuri torso to find the next available green.

"Right hand on blue."

"Right leg on yellow."

"Left hand on blue."

"Left leg on blue." Wolfram's leg had to stretch to the farthest blue which was near the edge. He almost slip, but Murata had counted on the blonde' resilience to win.

"Left hand on blue."

"It's already on blue Murata." He could distinguish the agony in the young Shibuya's voice. Too bad he couldn't laugh or it would destroy his ploy.

"Lord Von Bielefeld, your left hand on red." For this, Wolfram had to stretch back to the farthest red. His knee accidentally brushed against Yuuri's crotch and the double black had the audacity to gulp nervously at the violent reactions his body was suffering from the touch. In the end, Wolfram had to bend his body backwards, with his four limbs at the edges of the playing mat.

"Ow! What dumb game gets your body twisted like this?!"

"I told you so!"

"Enough! Shibuya, your left hand on green." The black-haired teen grumbled under his breath as he reached out for the colour. He never liked this game but he just did it to amuse Wolfram. "Ahh! I need to go to the toilet! Hold on a minute, don't move!" Before Yuuri could protest, the other teen had already exited the room and gone who knows where!

Sighing, Yuuri looked down at his position, wanting to see how the other was holding up. Surprise he was when all he had to do was look down and he had a pair of wide sparkling emerald eyes staring back into black depths. _How?_

Then it hit him. Their position could never been anymore perverse. That bloody Murata tricked them! The blonde had his back arched into him, his hands and legs were stretched far apart. Yuuri on the other hand, was basically towering over him. Their breaths were mingling and their bodies were an inch apart. Despite that, Yuuri could feel the body heat emitted from his fiancé. A look of stricken fright struck the emeralds, as if he just realized how provocative the situation was. Maybe they should end the game.

"Wolfram, i think we should stop."

"What?"

"Unlike mine, your body is twisted in a weird way."

"Shut up! I'm not a wimp like you! I can hold on!" His exclamation caused him push his body forward. Yuuri swallowed deeply at the blissful friction he experience when their bodies brushed against each other. A flash of emotion flew by those emeralds when he watched the twist of held back emotions on his fiancé's face.

"Wolfram! Don't do that!"

"Do what?" He looked like a real wolf right now, with that predatory glare and mocking smirk, as he fringed innocence. He lifted his hips again.

"THAT!" Yuuri gasped. He should not be aroused by such a simple brush. Wolfram was a boy for heaven's sake! It didn't matter that he was the most beautiful person Yuuri had ever laid eyes on. It didn't matter that his body was responding so willingly to Wolfram's touches. It didn't matter that his body ached for more. It didn't matter that he was getting hard. It didn't matter that Wolfram knew what he was doing to Yuuri. It didn't matter that Wolfram continued to grind against him. It didn't matter that Yuuri was enjoying it. It didn't matter that Wolfram's increasing panting was turning him on. It didn't matter that Yuuri thought Wolfram was edible. It didn't matter that Yuuri had decided to kiss Wolfram so passionately and hungrily. It didn't matter that Wolfram was eagerly responding and making Yuuri turn even harder. It didn't matter that Yuuri had pushed Wolfram to the ground and was persistently grinding against him. It didn't matter that Yuuri was loving every single noise coming from Wolfram's lips. It didn't matter that the game was over. In the end, it didn't matter that Wolfram was a boy. All that matters was that Wolfram is a hot kisser.

And to think it all started with a sentence.

Yuuri really ought to think before speaking.

* * *

"Guess Celi's special scented candles worked just perfect." Murata commented as he strolled away from the scene, a smile licking at his lips.

* * *

**AN: **_I had this idea after a party at my house. I'm supposed to be studying but this idea kept bugging me so I just did it to get it out of my system. Love some reviews. Not really my best. Might revise it though. After my exams. Thanks to Lisse88 for keeping me company while I finished this :P_

_Reviews please! I love them!_


End file.
